This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Core D- Dynamic imaging: provides dynamic imaging and analysis services tothe COBRE program. CORE D provides equipment and expertise to carry outCa2+/video imaging experiments and assists in the analysis of any type ofimaging data. CORE D has 2 dedicated Ca2+ imaging rooms, each with acomplete setup for acquiring Ca2+ movies combined with either electrophysiology and/or tension recordings. Experiments can be performed on single cells or in whole tissues at room or physiological temperatures. In addition, other setups allow video recordings of movements in intact or dissected tissues. In order to analyze data in an efficient manner, CORE D has a central file server and RAID storage pool for long term storage and quick access to data files. An important component of CORE D is the ability to tailor analysis of data to answer specific questions posed by the PIS. An in-house analysis program (Volumetry G6a) is available that is used for all analysis including: motion stabilization and analysis, spatio-temporal map analysis, coordination/correlation of activities and 3D reconstruction. CORE D provides each user with extensive image analysis training and recommendations for optimizing experiments.